Saving Morishige
by JuggernautTheDancingHobo
Summary: (Rated M for sex) (MayuXMorishige) (NaomiXMorishige) What started as a isolated accident between Naomi's possessed body and Morishige has lit a spark between the two. First Chapter is pretty sexual, though I'm hoping to turn what was originally a one shot fap fic into something much better. Be sure to review, I love reading them no matter if they're good or bad.
1. Saving Morishige

Morishige screamed, dropping the phone. The... the splatter... The glorious blotch of organs on the wall near the infirmary... WAS MAYU?! No, no, the voice... Mayu's voice...  
Must have been lying. No, it wasn't Mayu's voice... it was a demon, trying to get to him...

What was he thinking?! He was stupid to not notice it sooner, there were even remnants of Mayu's clothes in the pile, but Morishige hadn't noticed it until it had been too late. The voice was telling the truth... Mayu's voice was telling the truth. Morishige thought all of this as the phone hit the floor, he got up from the wall he was leant on, and frantically screamed. His only thing left to live for... Mayu, had been dead for this whole time, he even had a picture of her splattered body on his phone. Morishige screamed Mayu's name, begging for forgiveness, but no response was heard. Maybe... just maybe she couldn't hear him because... she was a spirit, and he... he was alive... Morishige screamed once more, realizing his best choice to get to Mayu would be to die. He quickly decended the stairs, looking for a way to join his beloved Mayu.

Mayu saw this, even though she couldn't communicate to Morishige directly without a body, she could see what he was about to do, and she had to stop it, she wanted her Shig-nii to escape, and go back to the way he was before. The calm, quiet man he once was, not this. This... this insane, unpredictable man. Mayu's unseen spirit searched frantically for a way to save him, a way to tell him that he didn't need to do what he was planning to do. But she couldn't find a way to communicate. She'd just talked to him through his phone moments ago, but he left it behind, on the staircase. Mayu felt as though she was to blame if Morishige killed himself, she was the one who just prompted this outburst.

Mayu stopped when she felt a small tingle go up her spine. She sensed it... someone else was in this closed space along with Shig! Who was it?! Can they save him?  
She felt the presence of another being, and quickly phased towards it. Searching for whoever it was. Mayu phased in and out of time in a matter of seconds, traveling from one side of the school, where Shig-nii was, to the other being. Mayu gasped, seeing Naomi Nakashima, a classmate of hers, sitting on a staircase, crying.

Mayu could feel that Nakashima had just experienced something terrible, and her mind was weak, and could be easily possessed. Mayu didn't want to go straight to the most extreme, so she tried shouting. "Nakashima! Shig is in trouble!" Mayu shouted, but Naomi either ignored her, or couldn't hear her at all. She could hear Naomi sobbing.  
Saying Shinohara's first name over and over. Mayu could tell that something horrible had happened to Seiko, maybe even, like what happened to herself, death.

Mayu realized she didn't have a choice, and had to do it to save Shig. She just hoped that Naomi would understand. Mayu took a deep breath, and focused all of her energy on Naomi, slowly phasing into her, pushing Naomi's thoughts out, trapping Nakashima within her own mind. Temporarily, of course, as soon as Shig was safe, Mayu would go away.

Mayu quickly introduced herself with the new body. Noticing the small changes from her own to Naomi's, like the constant weight on her chest that wasn't present in Mayu's body, or the searing pain in the ankle. She ignored both of these changes, and forced herself up, sprinting down the stares, towards the right wing, where Morishige was about to take his own life.

She pushed the door to the outside walkway open with ease, still sprinting towards where she expected Morishige to be. Mayu could hear a tiny voice in the back of her mind, asking what was going on, and who had possessed her. It was Nakashima's! Mayu apologized outloud as she ran.

"Sorry Nakashima! Shig is about to die, I need a body to save him!" Mayu shouted, it sounded exactly like Naomi. The tiny voice was suprised.

"Is that you Suzumoto!?" The voice asked, Mayu quickly gave a yes, and the voice in the back of her head ceased to protest. Mayu bashed through the door, causing severe pain to send waves throughout her current body. Causing Mayu to shed a single tear out of her eyes. She quickly ran up two sets of stairs, to see a corridor, and at the end, was Shig. He was standing over an edge at the end of the hall, looking down into the inky black abyss.

"SHIG! WAIT!" Mayu screamed, causing Morishige to jump, and turn around, expecting to see Mayu, his face stained with tears, his hands stained with blood. He was shocked to see the culprite was just Nakashima, but why did she call him Shig?

"Oh... hello..." He said quietly, wondering if he should just jump in the pit, and save himself from an awkward explanation as to why he had been crying.

"Shig... don't do it... it's me!" Again, she called him Shig, causing Morishige to wonder. Along with the 'it's me' at the end caused him to question.

"M- Mayu?" Morishige said, his noticable frown twitching into a small smile.

"Yes!" She said, approching Morishige carefully, trying to lead him away from the hole.

"Why... why are you in Nakashima's body?" He asked, quickly taking a peek at Naomi's breasts, which were contained inside of the school girl uniform that all the girls in their school had to wear.

"I... well I kinda borrowed it..." Mayu said, blushing. Morishige was silent for a moment... until he realized he still had somethings to say.

"Mayu... Mayu I'm so sorry! I didn't know!" He suddenly broke down, getting down on his knees, and hugging Mayu's leg. He looked up once to see Mayu's response, but instead got a full view of Nakashima's panties, the outline of her... more sensitive parts... showing clearly. So he looked back down, flustered.

"Shig... I forgive you... why do you think I'm here!" Mayu said, kneeling down, joining Morishige on the floor. Morishige looked in shock at Mayu, "I'm so sorry... I'm so sor-"

"Shig, there's something I've aways wanted to do with you... but I always said I'd do it eventually, but now is my last chance, so..." Mayu choked up, she had no idea how this could work out, but she'd always wanted to do this, and she didn't want to continue going on without at least feeling it once. She also assumed it'd be a huge boost for Shig's morale, he might just want to make it out of here.

"Huh?" Shig expressed, with a somewhat eager look apon his face. If she was asking what he thought she was asking, then he was going to have to convince himself that he isn't dreaming.

"I..." Mayu started off, she felt as though she could cry, but she needed to press on with it, for Shig. "Can... can you... have sex with... me Sh-Shig?" Her voice shaky, and afraid of the possible rejection. Morishige's eyes widened.

"For you Mayu, I would do anything!" He announced, striking a dramatic like pose. Mayu could hear Nakashima in the back of her head, protesting this activity, but Mayu ignored it, for she must do it... for Shig-nii, and a little bit for herself, she DID die a virgin, she never even got a real first kiss, the closest thing she got to that was during a play, where a young man from the grade below Mayu's (He was still like a foot taller than her, mind you) had to kiss her at the end of the play.

Mayu was happily surprised at this announcement, and was suddenly lost in the steps of what to do first. "W-where do we start?" She asked, embarrassed.

Morishige, with a red tint on his face, lead Mayu into a room he had found earlier. The nurses office, there was beds, a couch, tables, everything. He had a grin on his face as he opened the door. Mayu saw the couch, and laughed lightly, without any further commands, she walked carefully over to the couch, and sat down, quickly undoing the first few buttons on Nakashima's outfit, letting her cleavage show. Morishige looked over to Mayu, and noticed the change immediately. "Oh wow..." He said, admiring the form of the person Mayu had taken over, he had never thought about Naomi in this way, but now that Mayu was the one in control of the body, so many dirty thoughts clouded his mind.

He slowly made his way over to the couch, sitting on it calmly. He looked over to Mayu, who sat on the other end of the small couch. Again, Morishige could see right up her skirt, and her bust was all but popping out of the school girl uniform. Flustered, he looked away, before a soft hand touched his leg, and trailed up towards his private region.

"M-Mayu!" He said, loosing all of his confidence he had before in the hall, melting away all of his stress. "Mayu what a-" Was all he let out before she implanted a passionate first kiss on his lips, all the while climbing on top of his lap. A few moments into the kiss, Mayu forced her tounge into Shig's mouth. Running her hands through his hair. Shig eased into it, and began to use his own tounge, fighting back to get Mayu's toung out of his mouth, and get into hers. With one hand, he grasped onto Mayu's leg, as to make sure she doesn't fall backwards off his lap and onto the ground, and with his second hand, he made his way under her shirt. Feeling every inch of the woman's body in front of him.

Mayu felt Morishige run his finger across her belly, and up to right under her breasts, where he stopped, and quickly withdrew from the kiss, pulling his arm out of her shirt.  
She was shocked by the sudden change in action, and was saddened. "D- Did I do something wrong?" She questioned, feeling as though she could cry if he suddenly rejected her.

"Please Mayu... take the top off?" Morishige asked quietly. It was clear he was embarrassed, as he never thought that combination of words would ever be said out of his mouth. Mayu perked up when she found out she didn't mess it up, and quickly complied. She happily slid the top off, and flung it to the other side of the room. Morishige stared for a moment at Naomi's perfect body, but realized quickly he shouldn't dwell on it, he wasn't doing this with Naomi, this was Mayu.

"Can you turn around Mayu, for a second?" He asked, she complied, and twisted around while still on his lap, the motion from this movement caused Mayu's tender area to grind against Morishige, causing a sudden jolt of pleasure, nothing like she'd ever experienced before. Mayu gasped as the wave of pleasure hit every nerve in her body.

Morishige grinned knowing that he was the cause for the pleasure that Mayu was experiencing, she loved it, and Shig loved that fact. He quickly went back on track to the task at hand. Now he had never taken a bra off before, in fact he had never done any of this before, but he was managing, so he just winged it.

With a few long moments of frusterated fiddling, the bra came undone, and fell off, Mayu, shocked from the sudden change of temperture on her sensitive nipples, gasped, before covering them with her arms. She quickly turned around, this time she was ready for the grind against Morishige's lap, yet she let out a small moan anyway.

"Shig-nii~ You should tell me before you go and do stuff like that!" She said, fake pouting.

"Heh, sorry Mayu, I guess I got carried away, I've been waiting a long time for this you know." He said, grinning at the end.

"You have!?" Gasped Mayu, with a sparkle in her eyes. Morishige had to keep reminding himself that this was Mayu and not Naomi, hell the voice was even Naomi's!

"Yes, Mayu since we're about to do this, you might as well know something..." Morishige contemplated telling her for a split second.

"Yeah?" She asked eagerly, a gleam in her eye, and a wide smile across her face.

"I... I love you... Mayu..." Morshige said awkwardly.

"Oh I love you too, Shig!~" She said, removing her arms from her breasts, and hugging Morishige around the head, forcing him into her chest.

She pulled away after a few moments, letting her parter get a full view of her naked breasts, drops of sweat leaking down her face, dropping into her cleavage. "Oh Mayu, I need this so badly..." He admitted, looking up at her face.

"Please go slow though, I don't want our first time to be rushed~" Mayu whispered seductively into Shig's ear, giving a small lick, testing his will.

"What do you want me to do to you?" Morishige finally said, after moments of silence. His breathing shaky.

"Well first, I think it's time to even our clothing out..." Mayu said, staring lustfully at Morishige's jacket.

"Oh!" Morishige realized what she meant, quickly unbottoning his jacket, Throwing it on top of Naomi's shirt and bra. Shig was built, not as much as Yoshiki, but more than Satoshi, but people never really think of him as hot, no one really ever thinks of him... at all. He's not popular, not by a long shot. Definately among girls, but Mayu knew for a fact, that if they all knew him better, he'd be the center of their attention.

He then started to pull up his white t-shirt, revealing a perfect mix between muscular and slim, with slight indentations of muscles on his chest and stomach. Mayu couldn't wait to see more, she felt heat radiating from her... her nether region, and she could sense that he could feel it too.

Shig leant forward, giving a small kiss on Mayu's lips, then giving a small kiss on her neck, then right above her chest. Mayu now had goosebumps all over her body, and she had a weird, yet comfortable feeling rising in her stomach.

He gave a small lick on her left lipple, causing a wave of tingles to make Mayu shudder, and moan quietly into his ear. Shig took it as a beg for more, and wrapped his mouth around it, licking it slightly. Mayu shuddered as she grabbed the back of Shig's head, running her hand through his soft hair. Grunting quietly.

Morishige decided to amp it up a bit, and suddenly shifted his knee to press onto Mayu's pussy. He made the motion quick, and in response, Mayu gasped, and moaned loudly, echoing throughout the room, Shig would have worried about someone else hearing, had he not been so distracted.

Mayu wanted it more than she ever did, she looked at Morishige with lust, hunger, and most importantly, love. Morishige looked back with the exact same. He smiled at her devilishly as she slid the skirt down. She got off his lap momentarily just so she could take it all the way off. "Now you're pants, Shig-nii" She said, with a seductive smile. Every time she inhaled, her breasts rose, and fell when she exhaled, Her left nipple dripped one last time, as all of the saliva finally fell off of it, and onto the couch.

Morishige quickly complied, unzipping his dress pants, pulling them down one motion. As soon as the restricting pants went below the waist, the young man's erection popped up, making a clear, huge, indent on his black boxers. Mayu quickly put a hand up to her mouth to conceal an excited squeal. The both of them were down to one more item of clothing, as they had removed socks and shoes already, when they entered the room.

"You first..." Morishige said, through the lust, he was still embarrassed, unlike Mayu, who was blind with love, lust, and other more complicated girly emotions. She nodded happily. Putting her thumbs around the panties on each of her legs, slowly pulling down until Morishige caught full sight of her wet slit. A few drops of sweat... or juices fell onto the floor.

Shig stared for a moment, taking in all of Naomi's body... Oh er... Mayu's temperary body, is what he meant.. of course. No he wouldn't even think of doing something like this with Nakashima. "Can you do a quick spin for a moment...?" Shig asked, Seiko had always obsessed over Naomi's ass, now it was his chance to see what she got so excited about.

Mayu didn't think anything of it, and did a quick spin, only slow enough for Morishige to examine Naomi's bottom. Her ass was, to say the least, perfect, no stretch marks, no markings, nothing. It was in the perfect shape also, it was tight enough to not be labled as fat, but it wasn't toned enough to the point where it wasn't arousing to look at. Three words went through his mind in a matter of a split second. Shinohara was right. Mayu stared back at him, as his erection twitched in his underwear. Causing Mayu to get even more aroused.

"Do you want to do the honors?" Morishige asked, breaking the silence.

"Of course, Shig-nii~" She let out, through the excited breathing. She knelt down, taking it with extreme care, she slipped a finger in the top, and pulled down. As more and more skin showed, the faster both of their hearts pumped. This very moment had to be the best moment in their lives, well, for Mayu's case... afterlife.

Finally, she pulled it down just far enough for his penis to pop up out of them. It surprised her in a good way, she gave little hum as she quickly pulled the boxers down as fast as she could, and then looked back up to his length.

Morishige wasn't too big, but he was definately big, and that made Mayu's eyes light up as she got back onto her feet, and climbed back onto the couch. "Are you ready?"  
He asked, face tinted red.

"Take it slow Shig..." Mayu said, as she slowly wrapped her hand around his length, giving it a few small strokes. It twitched in her hand, making her unbelievably turned on.  
Shig, secretly reached out under Mayu, and did a little to her in return.

It surprised her when he took two fingers and started gently rubbing her slit, but it just made her more ready for what was to come. In return to this, she started to moan quietly, if there had been anything making noise in the room, besides her, you wouldn't have been able to hear it.

Mayu started quickening the pace, quickly jerking up and down, and was reassured when she heard her Shig-nii groan loudly. He started to push his two fingers inside of her dripping pussy, moving them around when inside. Mayu whimpered, now under Morishige's complete control.

"Shig-nii~~!" She yelled, as he fingered her, letting go of his dick and slumping back onto the couch, he continued to do it, even going as far as to add another finger into her.  
Mayu screamed with pleasure, and right as she felt as though she couldn't take any more, it... stopped... Nothing...

Mayu was about to question it, when a single wave of a new level of pleasure surged throughout her body... she looked torwards the rest of the couch, seeing Morishige with his head awfully close to her pussy. Had he... licked her? Between deep breaths, Mayu managed to get out one word... "More..." She thought for a second she was being too bossy, but was happy to see Morishige go back to it, sending waves upon waves of pleasure, hitting every nerve on her body. She, at this point, was screaming.

Morishige was almost worried, if anyone heard this, they'd think it was Naomi in trouble... and they'd come... what if... Satoshi saw this... he'd think I had just fucked his crush... He pushed these thoughts out of his head, trying to focus on pleasuring Mayu.

It was a few minutes into it before Mayu finally yelped "I'm ready for it, Shig-nii!"

"Okay..." He said devilishly, "Follow me..." He said, leading the lady, holding hands all the way to the bed on the other side of the room. Mayu hopped on the bed first.  
Looking at Morishige with seductive eyes and a small smile. He, on the other hand, kept having to remind himself that he was not fucking Naomi, and made it a mental note to make sure he never shouted her name instead of Mayu.

"Put you're head on the pillow..." Morishige said, as he climbed up on the bed, "Now stick you're bottom up in the air." She complied, sticking her ass up into the air, at crotch level for someone else on the bed.

Morishige wasted no time, and immediately, but slowly stuck the tip of his length into her tight slit, causing Mayu to gasp. He then... slowly pushed in from there, until he was all the way in. Mayu was burying her face in the pillow to muffle a mix of pained yelps, and moans. "Don't worry Mayu, it'll get better after your body adjusts it's self."  
Shig reassured. This made her feel better, that even when he could easily just fuck her right now, and he'd get all the pleasure, he's waiting for the time where it can be shared.

After a few moments. Mayu gave the ready, and without wasting any time, he slipped out of her, and quickly pounded back in, causing her to moan into the pillow. He repeated the process, again, and again. Although Mayu was still close from getting fingered and licked, so it didn't take much to push her over the edge.

After a few minutes, she yelped, pushing herself away from the pillow, to let her moans be heard. Her slit tightened around Shig's shaft, and she shook a bit, until she looked weakly over to her partner, who still wasn't done. "Pull it out, here, I'll finish you off..." She said in a tired voice.

Morishige pulled it out slowly, hearing groans from his partner, and crawled up to the top of the bed, where Mayu's face was resting on the pillow. He showed it to her face, and immediately, Mayu grabbed it, leading it to her mouth.

Sucking on the tip, she continued to jerk Morishige faster than before, a small groan escaped his lips, as he neared his climax. Very quickly, Mayu took her hand off of his penis, and continued to engulf more of his dick with her mouth. Bobbing up and down, sending bullets of pleasure towards Morishige.

"Mayu~" He whispered, as he came into her mouth, leaving her to swallow as much as she could, then going to spit out the rest on the floor near the bed. When she got back, a happy Morishige was already half asleep. Mayu, just happy to have gotten to do that with her love, quietly, and gently got into the bed and went to sleep.

X

Morishige awoke being shook, as he opened his eyes, he saw Mayu standing over over him, now clothed, but still in Nakashima's body. "Hello Mayu, shall we start trying to get out of here, once again?" He asked, simply.

"Don't you 'hey Mayu' me." She said, with an angry tone in her voice. Leaving Morishige to think two words. Oh. Fuck.

(Author's notes)

Ok, so first time writting lemon... so yeah... tell me how I did, and I do like the concept of this story a lot, so if anyone wants to see a follow up chapter to see the aftermath,  
than just tell me, and I'll work on it.


	2. Aftermath

Morishige recoiled in surprise. He knew what had happened, he was no longer speaking to his beloved Mayu, he was speaking to Naomi. He barely ever talked to her, and in one night, he went to never thinking a single dirty thought about her, to knowing exactly what she looked like completely naked. "Oh... uh... Nakashima... hey..." Morishige let out awkwardly.

The girl in front of him had an angry expression on her face. Her arms crossed. She looked like a stereotypical angry mother. "You have no idea..." She let out. A small whimper to show Morishige that she wasn't exactly as angry with him as he originally thought. As Morishige noticed this, her face shifted from pissed to confused as she let out a small sob. She turned away from him, as whenever she saw him, all she could see was his... naked body... she... she was so confused, she always loved Satoshi, yet that entire night, she had been thinking about how thankful she was that she got to experience that... before she... no she WAS going to live through this, but... it was still a good experience.

She sat down on the couch from the past session, and curled up into fetal positon. Morishige felt sorry for Nakashima, and decided he should probably do something about it. He got up from the bed, and before Nakashima could look, he already pulled his underwear back on, soon followed his pants, shirt, then Jacket. Now he was back in his normal attire... He walked over to the couch, carefully sitting down next to Nakashima. "Hey... Nakashima, how long have I been asleep?" He asked, wanting to know how long he'd been trapped there.

"A sound from your phone was the thing that woke me up..." Naomi mumbled, as she held her head in her hands.

"Oh..." Morishige expressed... wait... his phone? He had dropped his phone as soon as he learned that Mayu was... dead. He checked his pant pocket, and was suprised to feel it, once again, in his pocket. He raised the phone to his face, he opened it to reveal a new text message.

Received: 9:21 PM

From:

Subject: Thank you Shig :)

"How long have you been awake?" Morishige asked Naomi.

"Only enough to get dressed, then wake you up..." She mumbled, still not able to look him in the face.

Hmmm...? So if it was only about 9:30, and the... sexual act happened about two hours after they first got there... and they first got there at about 7:00 PM... So they were only asleep for a half hour? Well at least this meant that the others hadn't been looking for them for long.

Morishige opened the message, revealing a picture sent from Nakashima to Morishige. It was a selfie taken right as they finished up, and Morishige had gone to sleep.

It showed Naomi... or Mayu in Naomi's body, without a top on, both of her huge breasts were clearly visible in the picture. She has seductive look on her face, and her mouth is wide open, revealing strands of Morishige's seed sticking to the top of her mouth. Morishige's eyes widened at the sight, quickly taking peeks of the girl on the couch, the SAME girl as the one in the picture. He closed his phone, but not before saving the picture.

Naomi sniffled as she sat on the couch, she could still feel the warmth generating from her she could still taste Morishige's...his... his seed, she was no longer a virgin, and it wasn't even her choice! She felt as though what should have been a wonderful moment in her life was taken away from her.

"You..." She managed to get out between sobs. "You took my vir-..."

"I'm sorry Nakashima..." Morishige said, sitting down next to her. "But it was my last chance at doing something like that with Mayu." He spoke calmly. Was a sex session enough to restore his sanity?

"But it wasn't her body!" Nakashima shouted at Shig. Naomi stopped when she realized exactly who the man sitting next to her was, he wasn't a bad man, she could clearly see that. Nakashima looked at him, teary eyed for a moment, before pulling him into a tight hug, much to his surprise. He could feel her breasts pressing against him. He could feel his erection starting up as soon as he remembered the events of the night before, along with the text message.

"Terribly sorry Nakashima, but could you let go?" Morishige said, not wanting her to feel his dick getting hard, but instead she kept leaning on him, sobbing into his shoulder. "Err... Nakashima?"

"Please don't leave Morishige..." She let out, tears streaming down her face.

"What?" Shig let out, what was Naomi doing? He was now fully erect, and there wasn't any way that she didn't feel it pressing onto her stomach.

"After Seiko... they told me I was going to die alone..." She says between sobs. "Please... Don't ever leave..."

"Whoa, whoa whoa, is Shinohara...?" Morishige trailed off noticing a blue tinted shape on the other side of the room, behind Nakashima.

"Yeah..." Naomi said, crying.

"It's okay Nakashima, It's okay..." Morishige expressed, unsure of how he should be reacting to this. He stared at the ghost behind Naomi, as he readjusted his glasses ever so slightly, as to not alert Naomi, and he looked at the ghost again.

It... it was Shinohara. Was she there the entire time?

Seiko noticed Morishige staring at her, which prompted her to mouth 'I saw you' and she did a few pelvic thrusts, and then she just gave him a thumbs up.

Yeah, yes she WAS there the entire time... damnit...

"Anyways Nakashima! The others must be frantically looking for us by now, so we must be off!" He said, gently pushing her off of him, as the two got up, he saw Shinohara do a quick wave goodbye to Morishige, and fazed out before Naomi looked over. Naomi sniffled as Morishige got up, and as he started walking away, she quickly got up, grabbing his shoulder, and holding him back.

As Morishige turned around to see what was wrong, he opened his mouth to talk, and in that same second she planted a small kiss on his lips. Morishige was shocked, just a few moments ago, she was pissed at him for fucking her body as she was possessed. "Don't leave me here Shig..." Naomi whispered, using Mayu's name for him.

Over Naomi's sholder, Morishige could see Seiko's spirit wildly fist pumping, and congratulating him silently.

"Let's go Nakashima," He said. "I'll get you back to Mochida so you can do your best to forget about this... experience..."

"I don't want to forget it, that... that was my first time... technically..." Naomi admitted, embarrassingly, her face red.

"Oh..." Morishige looked down at her, "Sorry about that... again..."

"Hey Shig..." Naomi started, "When we get out of here... I'd like to do it again one day, but on my own terms..." She said, her face several shades of red.

Morishige nodded, and the two walked out of the room, but not before he looked over her shoulder once more, to see Seiko on her knees, reenacting some of the things that Morishige and Naomi's body had done earlier. It was truly a funny, yet... erotic sight.

As he looked for the last time before leaving the room, Seiko looked at him in the eyes and winked, then gave a peace symbol. So. Kawaii.


	3. The Most Sexual Ghost Encounter Ever

Morishige ignored Seiko, no matter how much she tried to fluster him. He mentally laughed, even in death, Shinohara was doing her regular teasing. Shig took one last peek back at Shinohara. She was currently reenacting some of the things she had witnessed from the fuck session. She had her shirt pulled up over her breasts, her bra hanging off to the side, letting her breasts jiggle as she pretended to ride an imaginary dick. Her ghostly blue tinted skirt lay next to her, as the ghostly Shinohara sat there imitating what Mayu and Morishige had done earlier. Only in her panties. She noticed Morishige staring, looking up at him with a kissy face, slowly pulling her panties down.

Morishige looked away before he saw anything aside from her breasts, now completely blushing. Naomi tugged on his hand, fortunately still not looking back. "What's taking you so long?" Naomi asked, she started looking back, and Morishige panicked, he stepped to the side slightly, as to block out Shinohara completely from Naomi's view. With Seiko's recent death, Morishige didn't want Naomi to witness Shinohara's attempt at... seducing him? What exactly was she doing anyways? Was she just teasing him? No, no she had never been that serious while teasing, she was just flat out stripping for him. Maybe she thought 'Well fuck it, I'm dead anyways, might as well be the fucking sexiest ghost ever' Maybe, just maybe that was it. Maybe Shinohara just saw no risk or consequence in doing a bit of service for her dear friend Shig. She always called him Shig just to annoy him, knowing that that name was reserved for Mayu's use only.

Shinohara and him never really talked though, back at Kisaragi, the two barely interacted aside from her teasing him. So maybe, maybe she was just 'congratulating' him on scoring with her friend Naomi. "Just... just thinking about what happened..." Morishige lied, he could feel Seiko's eyes boaring into his back.

"Oh... L- Let's go..." Naomi said quietly, turning back around. As thoughts crossed his mind, he wondered for a moment what sex with a spirit would feel like... Maybe if he played his cards right, he could get a three way going with Nakashima and her overly 'friendly' ghost friend.

'Maybe if Naomi's open to it!' A female voice said in the back of his mind... the same female voice that always teased him back at Kisaragi... Shinohara? He quickly and quietly turned around, seeing Shinohara, now completely nude, sitting on her knees, nodding silently motioning to him to talk to Naomi.

'Wait... Seriously?' Morishige asked, inside of his mind, turning back around to see that Naomi had started to walk quietly out of the room, still oblivious to what Seiko was doing.

'Well why the hell not? I've always wanted to get with her, plus, that looked real fun from where I was at, you made her squeal Shig~!' He heard Shinohara say.

'Ok...?' Morishige answered, starting to leave the room with Nakashima.

'Well if you manage to get her into it, I'll be around Shig~" Shinohara said 'See ya!'

'WAIT, why were you stripping back there?' Morishige asked, now walking out of the room, joining Nakashima in the hallway.

'As a reward, for you!~" Shinohara said, joy in her voice. 'Despite not happy with it at first, Naomi's happy now that she's with you... I was starting to think she'd never be happy again after... what she did to me while possessed...'

'Wait what!?' Morishige asked.

'What do you mean Shig~?' Shinohara asked, realizing that Morishige didn't know what Naomi had done while possessed, she didn't even know, obviously avoiding the question.

'Ah nevermind! See you Shinohara, I'll... I'll see if Naomi's open to the... idea...'

'See me? If you want to see ALL of me, then turn around...' Shinohara said in a whispered tone. Morishige could feel a cold presence on his back, he figured that it was Shinohara, standing right behind him, most likely still nude.

'Bye...' Morishige said quietly in his head, walking without turning around.

'Awww... you're boring, I was squeezing my boobs together and everything~!' Morishige gave in, turning his head to take a peek at Shinohara, who was completely clothed.  
'HAH, Gotcha lusty boy!' She yelled inside his head. 'Anywhoooo I'll be waiting for that offer!' She said, fazing out of existence, not even giving Morishige a chance to respond.

"Hey Morishige, c'mon..." Naomi said, tugging on his hand, not wanting to let go.

"O-Oh, yeah, let's go..." Morishige shuddered, Naomi, who was way shorter than him, looked up to him with soft eyes. Eyes that Morishige had never really examined beforehand. Eyes that he now looked into, he saw different emotions contained within them. Sadness from her friends recent death, Happiness from her recent experience with Morishige... and something else, an emotion that he only ever saw when... Mayu looked at him, or when Yoshiki looked at Ayumi, or when Satoshi looked at Naomi.

Was it love? Had the experience caused her to fall in love with him? No, no it was impossible, Mayu always bored him with gossip about how madly in love Naomi was with Satoshi, how Naomi would always come to her and ask her for advice. Maybe it WAS possible, though, but it was extremely unlikely. Morishige hoped that she wasn't in love with him, as explaining to Satoshi how she fell in love with him would surely end in a fight. Not at the top of his to-do list while stuck in a haunted school. He hoped that she wasn't in love with him, even though he wanted it, so badly. He wanted her, so badly. Mayu made him realize that. He felt bad for it, though. In an attempt to make Morishige love her even more, she made him realize how lovely Naomi was. Not only was her body perfect, she was extremely nice.

She acted angry at first when he had awoke, but the more Naomi thought about it, the more she realized that the situation might have been a gift in surprise. Now, every time she looked at him, she relived that entire thing... and she thought nothing bad of it. She was loving it, and as she walked, thinking about it, she felt as though her sensitive area was on fire. She wanted it, so badly. Morishige kept apologizing, but... but she should have been thanking him, though she kept silent, just hoping he'd never stop talking to her, as the two wandered aimlessly down hallways.

Morishige kept walking, thinking, waiting for something... anything to happen... up until he felt a small tug on his jacket, looking over to see Naomi, looking up at him with those... big... beautiful... eyes (Hah, you thought I was gonna say bewbs) and her giant bewbs. (Well that defeats the purpose of the last message...)

He saw her beautiful eyes, staring up at him, all those emotions packed into small objects. Her face was red, she was obviously uncomfortable saying whatever she planned to say. Naomi's crotch was on fire, begging for relief, Naomi couldn't handle it anymore, she... she had to ask... she couldn't go walking around anymore without being pleasured.

"Morishige... I..." She had to say no more than that before he knew exactly what she wanted. The way she was standing also gave it away, her knees shaking, one hand slightly down her skirt, as if she was teasing herself, rubbing it ever so slightly through the panties.

"Oh..." Morishige trailed off... What if Mayu saw? And what if Shinohara was there? Jesus that'd be awkward, fucking Naomi as Mayu's spirit cried, and Seiko's spirit rubbed one out in the corner. Fuuuuck how did his life get this weird. That very thought had crossed his mind about three times since he had gotten there,

"So... um... yeah... Follow me?" She said, tugging his jacket, leading him to a bathroom.

Oh Jesus, in a dirty bathroom? Really?

(Yeah, next chapters gonna be another sex one)


	4. Regret's a Bitch

Morishige followed her into the bathroom, closing the door behind the two, he looked back at Naomi. "Hey, are... are you sure you want to do this? Last time can be the only time... We can just forget about it..."

"Morishige, please?" She flat out asked, a begging look on her face.

"What's gotten into you?" Morishige asked, noting how different she had been acting since he had woken up.

"Nothing... I mean, if you don't count you..." Naomi said quietly, unbuttoning her shirt, once again, this time it wasn't Mayu behind those eyes, it was new girl, a new experience.

"Y- Yeah, sorry about that..." Morishige once again apologized, Naomi decided it was the last straw, next time he apologized, she say something. Naomi pulled her sailor school outfit up over her head, leaving her bra on, Morishige silently stared at her, slightly uncomfortable with this. Mayu could be watching! He pushed these thoughts to the back of his mind, suddenly remembering what Seiko had said to him. Nah, no he couldn't bring up fucking her dead best friend to her. That'd just be insensitive.

'Well it's so sweet that you think about her!' Seiko d'awwed in the back of his mind. 'But seriously though, you can do it Shig, c'mon, I've been waiting for this, and if you get permission from Naomi, there's something in it for youuuu~'

'I just don't think I can make myself do it...' Morishige thought as he stared at Nakashima's breasts, as they lifted up and down with every small breath she took. Blood rushing to her cheeks, as she quietly unzipped the side of her skirt.

'Ah well, I'll work my way in, after she gets done being terribly shocked she'll except that I'm there, she never really was into the idea of being gay with me, so I guess I'll just focus on YOUR needs~' Seiko said, giving an innocent giggle at the end. 'I'll tell her that I want to lose my virginity, and then she'll have no choice but to let me in on the fun!'

'Isn't this kinda... mean?' Morishige reasoned.

'No, I tell her that I want to lose my V-card, and then I double team you with her, you get to lay with two girls, I get to lose my virginity, and I get to see Naomi fucking, Naomi gets to say her goodbyes and stuff...' Seiko reasoned, her logic slightly off. 'Everyone wins!'

'Still seems kinda mean though, she seems so sad about you're death...'

'That's my point! I get to lose my V-card with my best friend along side me, and she gets to say her sorry's, and talk with me!' Seiko argued.

'Okay, okay okay! I'll get her going...' Morishige said, blinking for a few times, readjusting his glasses to see Naomi, now completely topless. She stared up at him, as she held her breasts in her cupped hands.

"Let's just get to it..." She begged, as she dropped onto her knees. Shig was shocked that she was so forward. She gulped, slowly turned and got on all fours, burying her face in her arms as she stuck her ass into the air like she remembered Mayu had done. Shig didn't know what to do, shaking, he hooked his finger around the brim of her panties, a moist spot right on the middle, right where her pussy is. He pulled down slightly, his heart beating faster as Naomi silently breathed in and out, waiting for her second time. She wanted this. She wanted him. Had you told her three hours before that this would be happening, she'd slap you, call you insane.

"You're ready?" Morishige asked, finger still around the edge. No sounds to be heard besides both of their shaky breathing.

'Why am I doing this?' Nakashima thought 'He basically RAPED me less than an hour ago! Now I'm inviting him to do it...' She felt as though she should be broken, as if she should be crying in a corner, but... She didn't blame Morishige, it WAS his last chance to do something like that with the love of his life... if she had that chance with Satoshi than... than... She thought about Satoshi for a moment before pushing it out of her mind. She couldn't think about him right now... But... Compared to Morishige, she noted how much of a... a coward Mochida is.

"Yeah, I'm ready." She said quietly after a moment of thinking. Morishige thought for a moment. No, no this couldn't continue! He's going to stop it once and for all.

"We can't do this!" He said, letting go of her panties, backing up. Nakashima turned around, stood up slowly. A slight disappointed look on her face.

"W-Why not?" She asked quietly, blushing like mad as Morishige fought the temptation while viewing her naked body.

"I... Mayu... you... Mochida..." He rambled, taking another few steps back, starting to avoid looking at her. "Sorry... for this whole ordeal, you must think I'm like a rapist or something now, but I'm not, and I regret the entire thing even happened, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He said, looking away from her.

"Listen Morishige, yes, the rapist thought crossed my mind quite a few times... but I'm thankful it happened, I mean... what if I end up like... like Seiko..." She choked out the name of her dead best friend. "Than at least I got to know what it's like, and I owe you for that..."

"But-"

"But I wasn't in control last time, I was forced to watch as someone else had sex with you in MY BODY. You owe me for that, so just do it already!" She snapped, but immediately felt bad, last time she had snapped like that, her best friend hung herself. "S- sorry..." She said, rubbing her arm, looking down at the ground.

"No need to apologize Nakashima, but... are you going to hate yourself, and I if we do this?" He said, looking her in the eyes as she started tearing up.

"No... Just c'mon Morishige, you OWE me this after what you did, I could hate you right now, but you're lucky, so just do it!" She snapped once more. Pushing a single finger onto his chest, poking him.

"There's something not right with you... Are you possessed again?" Morishige asked, backing away more towards the door.

"No!" She expressed, taking a step towards Morishige. "Don't leave, you're all that's left!" Tears in her eyes at her rejection.

"Now I'm not an expert, but someone in your position would be HATING me by now, there's something not right with you Nakashima! You must be possessed again!" backing up to make distance between the two. Naomi tried to argue, but only whimpered.

"Well I hated you at first..." Naomi let out, causing Morishige to stop backing out of the bathroom, looking at her with confident eyes.

"What changed your mind?" He asked calmly.

"You're a very sweet guy, I know you regret what you did, and I did also at first..." Naomi whimpered, "But I realized your situation, I know you loved Mayu, and she always loved you too..."

"Ok..." Morishige said as he took one step back into the room.

"I would've done the same in your situation, so PLEASE don't leave me!" Naomi sobbed, taking a few more steps toward him.

"I'm not going to leave you Nakashima, but that doesn't mean we have to do THIS!" Morishige expressed, waving his hand at Naomi's naked body.

"But -"

"We can find an exit together, without doing anything we might regret." He said, "Now put your clothes on Nakashima, we must go..." He said, turning to go out of the room.

"No, wait!" Naomi yelled as he walked out of the room, but she didn't need to make him come back. Because as soon as Morishige turned the corner he came face to face with Seiko once again.

"Oh.. Hey Shinohara, Nakashima's coming soon, so you might want to go..." He whispered, leaning back into the room, seeing Naomi with tears running down her cheeks,  
depressingly putting her clothes back on.

"You get back in there and do it!" Shinohara hissed, "Look at how sad you're making her you JERK."

"She thinks she wants me, but just you wait, the second we find Satoshi, she'll forget I exist." Scoffed Morishige.

"Dude, girls are complicated, you don't understand what she wants, now go back in there!" She whispered in an angry tone. Pushing him, her cold touch sending a shiver down his spine. She gave him an angry look, before gaining a small smirk. "And make sure to work me in there..."

Morishige silently nodded, sighing, turning back around to the bathroom door, quietly opening the door. He saw Naomi in the corner, crying. "Hey, Naomi?" She looked surprised at the use of her first name from the man in the door way. "Are you sure you want this?" He asked quietly.

She sniffled, looking up to him. "Y-yes..." She said quietly. Morishige sighed quietly, he really didn't want to do this. He decided to just take it slow, and see if she lost her interest in fucking after a few heartfelt hugs. He walked silently over to the corner leaning up to the wall, silently sliding down to where he was sitting next to her. Naomi leaned her head on his shoulder as he put his arm around her, pulling her close.

"Naom- Nakashima, do we really need to do this?" Morishige asked using his hand to stroke her hair as she calmed herself down under his embrace. She wrapped her arms around him whimpering into his jacket.

"Yes... Please?" She said quietly. She heard him quietly sigh before speaking up.

"Shinohara made me come back." He spoke quietly.

"W... WHAT?" Naomi said, a shocked look upon her face, leaning back, staring at him.

"I was waiting for you to get dressed, and her ghost came to me, she wants me to make you happy. She..." He studders... "She also wants... 'in'..."

"Seiko..." Naomi said quietly, a tear coming to her eye. She started hugging him harder.

"So... she said she wanted to lose her virginity before she died, it's a bit late, but she wants in on our... er... alone time..." Morishige said, turning slightly pink.

"You're... you're asking for my permission?" Nakashima asked, a slightly embarrassed look on her face.

"Kinda..."

"Just bring her in here!" Naomi said, whimpering. Morishige nodded, standing up and running out of the room, turning to see Shinohara's ghost waiting. She had taken her shirt off, leaving just her bra on, Morishige nodded, motioning her to come fourth. Seiko squealed out of joy, following Morishige back into the room. He entered the room and stepped to the side, allowing the two best friends to meet eyes. "Seiko!" Naomi shouted, standing up, crying tears of joy. She ran to Seiko and the two held each other.

Seiko grabbed onto Naomi's ass, smiling devilishly as Naomi embarassingly jumped back. "Why?" Naomi asked, "Why did you hang yourself!?" She begged, tears free falling from her face. Seiko thought for a moment, realizing that she shouldn't tell Naomi what really happened.

"I... Um... I was possessed, and the ghost made me hang myself!" Seiko lied.

"I'm so sorry Seiko, I shouldn't have yelled at you!" Naomi sobbed. Morishige started to walk out of the room, letting the girls have their space. As he opened the door, the girls noticed.

"Where are you going Shig~Nii?" Seiko asked seductively. He swore under his breath. You may think he's weird for outright denying two girls, but he was thinking of the consequences. Satoshi finds out, then it's fucktons of trouble, Ayumi finds out, and she'll curse him or something like that... Yoshiki finds out, he'll congratulate him, after all, Yoshiki's his bro.

Ms. Yui? He wasn't sure what she'd do if she found out he had fucked a few girls under her supervision, maybe she'd expel him or something, oh Jesus, he couldn't let ANYONE find out about this.

He turned around, facing the two girls, now noting how beautiful the duo is. Seiko with her bubbly personality, and cute body, her nice ass. Her decent sized bust showing clearly now that she had her top rolled up. Naomi with her attractive independent personality, her curvy body, her perfect ass, and her huge bust almost popping out out of her uniform at certain times.

Morishige had to admit that there WAS a lot of temptation. "I thought I should go..." He said, answering Seiko's question.

"Oh come on Shig~Niiii, I... We... need you here, it's kinda the point!" He sighed once again, walking back reluctantly. Seiko was still holding Naomi in her arms. "So Naomi are you ready to do this?"

Naomi was obviously a bit more embarrassed now that her friend was here, but it definately made her happier to see her best friend once more. "I...I don't know..."

"Ah don't worry Naomi, Shig~Nii will ease us into it..." Seiko said, taking a peek at Morishige with a look of... hunger in her eyes. It confused him, he always assumed she was lesbian, but she seemed so into the idea of fucking Morishige, maybe she was bi? Morishige guessed he would find out soon.

"I... I um..." Morishige stuttered as the two stood in front of him. Seiko walked up to him seductively, shushing him. As she got closer the air around Morishige got colder.

"Um... Seiko?" Naomi said as her friend rubbed herself all over Morishige who stood still like a statue, shocked.

"Shush Naomi, I'm getting into this." She joked, giving Morishige a peck on the lips, her first kiss...

"Seiko!" Naomi expressed, a small hint of jealousy in her voice. Her friend laughed a bit, sensing the jealousy.

"Oh come on Naomi, unless you're going to be the one solving my problems, than Shig~Ni's my only option!" Seiko expressed excitingly, rubbing a hand across a shocked Morishige's chest. causing Naomi to get even more red with embarrassment.

"But... but I was... waiting..." Naomi argued quietly.

"Oh don't worry Naomi! We'll share him, C'mon get over here!" Seiko expressed. 'Ah, so that's what she's doing' Morishige thought, 'She's trying to get a threesome going'

"Seiko... I'm not sure that I'm okay... with that..." Naomi said, a blush rising to her cheeks.

Morishige stood silent while being felt up by a ghost, this caused the question to come to his mind once again. How the fuck did my life get so weird? He almost laughed at this thought, but was cut off by Seiko grabbing his ass, and whispering into his ear. "So perfect~" She said seductivly. He felt heat coming to his face along with a blush. Which was weird, as everything else right now was slightly below room temperture, because of Seiko.

With the new information coming to Morishige's mind, he felt slightly worse about the situation, this information was the following: Seiko isn't just into girls. This was apearent, as she was currently doing pretty much the exact same stuff to him that she'd always do to Naomi.

"Alright, alright! I'll share him!" Naomi bursted, "But only this one time Seiko, after this... leave him to me!" Wait, was she... claiming him? Did Naomi... love him now? Seiko smiled, looking back up to Morishige.

"You're going to love me after this~" She whispered, in one swift motion she pulled her bra down. Showing her breasts to Morishige, and laughed when he stumbled back,  
light headed. "You're so cute sometimes." Making Naomi even more jealous.

The two girls, Seiko now completely topless, and Naomi fully clothed, now stood before Morishige. Waiting for him to make a first move, he didn't know what to do, he froze up. Staring at the two. "So... Um..." Was all he got out, he wanted ever so badly just to walk out of the room. Hell what if Satoshi found out?

He knew one thing: Doing this could very well cause a shitstorm.

But how could he refuse?


	5. Don't you see?

Morishige gulped, this... this couldn't happen... but his sexual lust overrode his common sense at the moment. The usually calm, sophisticated man was now a wreck. His face blushing like mad, more than he had ever before. He looked at the two girls before him, as they waited for him to make the first move. He fought the temptation, swearing to himself under his breath, turning away from the two girls. He began to storm out of the room, but stopped as his thought process kicked in... If he did this, Satoshi would be pissed, but if he didn't do this, Shinohara and Naomi would be hurt.

"M-... Morishige?" Naomi whimpered, a look of sadness on her face. Shinohara stood next to her, ready to go, a look of disappointment on her face. Every time she inhaled,  
and exhaled her breasts raised and lowered slightly. The room was so quiet that you could hear Naomi and Morishige's heartbeats, and Shinohara... well she's dead, so you know... no heartbeat. Morishige heard the sound of sadness in her voice, it hurt him to hear her in such pain.

He sighed, turning back to the two and taking a few steps toward them. "Oh come on Shig, if you're that shy, then let me start~" Shinohara said seductively. Taking a step towards him.

"Seiko..." Naomi expressed, feeling jealous of her friend. She wished that she had that amount of bravery, to be so forward to a guy, a cute guy no less. Although her friend did not hear her. As she walked up to the nervous Morishige, standing on her tip toes so that she could wrap her arms around his neck, pulling herself up to his level. She was oddly weightless.

Despite her cold touch, her breath felt unbelievably warm against his neck. He gulped as she dropped herself back onto her feet, kneeling down in front of him. She went straight for it, grabbing his crotch through his pants. He internaly gasped, Naomi cringing as she saw this. She realized that if she didn't try to get into this, than her needs would not be tended to, she inhaled and exhaled heavily. Walking slowly over to the other two, gulping as she kneeled down in front of Morishige with Seiko.

She watched patiently as Seiko slowly unzipped Morishige's pants, waiting for the moment to step in. Morishige was in full panic, both ways of doing it, or not doing it ended in someone getting hurt. Satoshi or Seiko and Naomi. But in THIS way at least he gets sex, he swore at himself under his breath for thinking so stupidly, he was above the idiot's way of thinking. He wasn't the money, party, and pussy type of person, but at this moment, he couldn't help it.

Seiko unzipped his pants, slowly unbuttoning them. She then grabbed the top, yanking down his pants with a small giggle. Causing both Morishige and Naomi to blush. His dick flipped up now that his restricting pants were down. Seiko always thought of herself as mainly lesbian, though she had straight thoughts every now and then about Satoshi, Yoshiki, and a few other men in her class. Never Morishige, but this sure was getting her worked up. Even though she only wanted to do this for Naomi in the first place, she now wanted a piece of Morishige too. Maybe, just maybe she wasn't as lesbian as she thought, though she DEFINITELY still wanted a piece of her friend, now she was all for having Morishige inside of her.

Even though she felt so cold, she could feel the heat generating from her pussy. Making a clearly seen wet stain on her panties, which, along with her skirt were the only two things that she wore. She hooked her hands around the top of his underwear, as he let out a shaky breath. She pulled once more, letting it fling up in her face. The tip touching her nose. "S-...Sorry..." He stuttered.

"Don't apologize Shig, I love it~" Seiko said quietly. She gave a small kiss to the tip, Naomi blushed deeply as she watched this happen, she HAD to step in. She breathed deeply. Leaning in and wrapping her mouth around the tip. Stealing it from Seiko. Seiko gave a small grin to Morishige, giving a quick wink.

As Naomi sucked on the tip, running over every part of it with her tongue, Seiko reached a hand over, grasping the length with her cold hands, it would have bothered Shig had it not felt so good. She slowly stroked it, slowly going faster, tightening her grip. All while an embarrassed Naomi sucked on the tip. Morishige's legs quaked, as he slumped back into the wall, leaning his weight.

The combination of Seiko stroking him lustfully, and Naomi embarrassingly sucking on the tip pushed him over the edge. He let out a breath he had been holding in for quite a while, as the pleasure finally became too much. He came, with a few last jerks from Seiko. Naomi coughed for a moment, letting strands of his seed drip from her mouth. Seiko took the opportunity to hold a hand under her friend's head, letting a few drops of his seed pool onto her hand. Seiko grinned at Morishige, and licked a bit of it up. It was a bitter, salty taste, one she'd never tasted before, she didn't necessarily like it, but it wasn't as bad as detailed hentai mangas that Seiko had always read, and... Er... Pleasured herself to...

Morishige let out the breath he had been holding in since the moment he came, slumping even further against the wall. Naomi swallowed the rest, as Seiko had always told her that that was what got men off the most. Hoping this was true, Naomi, with a mouth full of warm, salty fluid, swallowed as much as she could, letting the rest drip onto either the floor, or Seiko's hand.

Morishige looked to the two shorter girls, wondering if that was enough to appease them, he didn't want to be walked in on by Satoshi, a evil demon... or worse. They're faces still lusty. "Our turn~" Naomi expressed, grabbing his hand, leading him to the center of the room.

"Lay down Shig." An excited Shinohara expressed, quickly taking off her skirt and panties with one swift motion, unknown to mankind before this vary moment. Naomi eagerly pulled up her shirt, un-clipping her bra, pulling it off. She then moved on to her bottom. Slipping her skirt and panties off at the same time, revealing her moist pussy, catching a few stares from Seiko.

"MY NAOMI'S ALL GROWN UP!" Seiko expressed as an excuse to hug her naked friend. Her cold body making Naomi's nipples slowly perk up.

"S-Seiko! Cut it out!" She said, a red tint coming to her face. Her friend slowly let go of the hug, a wide smile on her face. Shinohara was going to enjoy this.

"Sorry Naomi, I just never thought I'd see the day that my little Naomi grow up..." Seiko joked.

"I... I'm taller than you..." Naomi let out with a straight face, still blushing madly. Seiko gave a grin, as the two naked girls stood before the clothed man in front of them. Morishige complied, lying down on the floor. He closed his eyes, sighing internally.

"Ooh~" Seiko expressed, kneeling down next to Morishige, pulling up his jacket, feeling his fit body. Naomi decided she'd better join in, as to not get left out. She walked slowly over to the other two, getting on her knees on the other side of Morishige. Running her fingers along his body.

His dick was still hard and out, as the two girls felt him up he felt himself get more ready. "Let's just do this." Naomi said, her reproductive organ moist, ready for anything that could happen to it. Morishige gulped when he heard this, the longer it took, the more chances there were for someone to barge in.

"I call the dick!" Seiko expressed, as if calling shotgun. The profanity she spit had to be the first time Morishige had heard her swear. Shinohara immediately climbed on top of Morishige, his dick proding into her. Making her moan under her breath. Naomi sighed, looking at Morishige.

"Morishige... can I...?" She asked, pointing weakly at his mouth. Morishige looked at her, knowing very well what she meant.

"Uhh... yeah, sure..." He said slowly, as she gave a light smile. With her heart pounding, she climbed onto Morishige as well. Her pussy mere inches from his face, she faced Seiko, who was raised above his dick, only the very tip of the tip going in, making her grunt under her breath. Naomi stared at Seiko, thinking once again how thankful she was to see her best friend again, even under these... rather embarrassing circumstances.

"Ready Shig~Ni?" Seiko asked, ready to lower herself onto him. Shig answered a quiet yes, the vibration from his voice going straight into Naomi, causing her to start breathing shakily. Without any hesitation, Seiko lowered herself onto him, at first it hurt, and a few trickles of blood fell. The breaking of the hymen sending one single jolt of pain, but the several waves of pleasure that soon followed made it worth it.

Seiko let out a small groan, as she once again raised herself, sliding back up to the point were the tip was beginning to come out. Naomi saw this as a sign to begin, lowering herself only enough for Morishige to be able to lick her, she didn't want him to suffocate on her vagina. Morishige's entire view was blocked out by Naomi's ass and slit, he stuck his tongue out, immediately getting the taste of her vagina.

Even though Seiko's touch was cold, her pussy was extremely warm and inviting. Causing him to groan into Naomi as Seiko quickened her pace, raising and lowering herself at an intense speed. Her breasts bouncing slightly, as she moaned loudly, louder than she always assumed she'd moan during sex. Naomi felt the jolt of pleasure as Shig started licking her, squeezing his hand into the area to rub her clitoris.

Naomi moaned, she had shame though, so she tried her best to muffle it, not wanting her best friend to hear her. Even though her friend sat next to her, riding a dick, moaning her head off. Naomi could still taste a hint of his cum in her mouth, and there was definately a bit of it left on her cheek and chin. Morishige's dick was still numb from just cumming, so he wasn't really getting any major pleasure from Seiko currently. Though he decided to not get greedy, and just continue eating Naomi out, her bitter taste was the best thing he'd tasted all day.

Seiko felt her pleasure rising, a hot feeling in her stomach, the sight of both an attractive male friend, and an attractive female friend in front of her, got her majorly aroused.  
She continued to ride him. Now his dick had unnumbed, and he was feeling the full force of Seiko's wild riding.

"Ah~!" Seiko suddenly let out, as Morishige felt her tighten onto him, he must have been hitting her G spot or something, because she lasted a weirdly short amount of time,  
She fell limp, flopping off to the side, staring happily at Naomi and Morishige. The taller girl moaned quietly as the only boy in the room licked her. She stared at her friend on the floor.

Seiko smiled, climbing back onto Shig, though this time she went for Naomi, sitting on Morishige's chest. It would've hurt him had she not been roughly 100 pounds. She gave Naomi a seductive look, prompting a confused look from the latter, cut off by Seiko lunging forward, wrapping her arms around Naomi, kissing her. Naomi argued into Seiko's mouth at first, but eased into it, realizing that she couldn't reject Seiko's last chance at love. She stopped the muffled yelling, closing her eyes slowly, going back to moaning, now muffled into Seiko.

Naomi could feel Seiko poking her lips with her tongue, begging for entrance. She thought for a moment, before reluctantly complying. She was greeted by a soft tongue being thrust into her mouth, tasting around. Seiko slipped her arms off of her friend, moving one down to one of her breasts, lifting it slowly. Loving the sensation of Naomi's bare breasts. She had never got to feel them without clothes on. The kiss separated, leaving Seiko to have a large dumb smile on her face. She had conquered this temple. Naomi had a small embarrassed smile, though she felt as though she could cry. Tears of joy of course.

She moved her other hand down to her clitoris, helping Morishige out on pleasing the young woman. Rubbing furiously. Naomi let out a loud moan. muffled by Seiko pulling her back into another kiss. The shorter girl moved her hand away from Naomi's breasts, moving it down towards Morishige. She reached blindly behind herself, with a few seconds of the guessing game, she grasped onto his dick. Skipping the teasing, and going straight to jacking him off in a fast motion.

Morishige gave a last few licks as Seiko rubbed Naomi's clit. He felt her tighten, her entire body tensing up as she shuddered violently, letting out a muffled scream. Morishige felt Naomi's juices drip onto his face. Both his chin, and around his mouth. He quickly wiped it off, pulling away from Naomi. He slid out from under her, nearly causing Seiko to fall down, as she was sitting on him. Though he did separate the kiss.

Morishige groaned, ready to stand up and get dressed, at the last second he felt a cold touch grab his shoulder, pulling him down. Morishige panicked, thinking it might be one of the three demons in the school. He turned quickly, ready to yelp.

Letting out a sigh, realizing it was Seiko with a devilish smile on her face. "Oh Shig~, why don't you mount me? You're still obviously ready to go." She said, a devilish tone in her voice. "Please? I MUST return the favor, after all, you made this possible!" Shig looked down, ashamed that he had caused this to happen. When Satoshi finds out he fucked his beloved Naomi...

"Er... O-ok..." He let out, as the ghost of Seiko squealed excitedly. Immediately dropping onto her knees, then bending down onto all fours. Sticking her ass up, awaiting the penetration.

"W-Wait, what about me?" Naomi asked, "I... mean... I'm fine now, it's just... Why does it have to be Seiko?" Doing her best to remove all jealousy from her voice.

"If he finishes inside of me, nothing will happen, my Naomi, didn't you take sex ed?" Seiko taunted. "I'm dead... remember...?" Suddenly getting grim.

"O..Oh... Yeah... Sorry..." Naomi expressed. Walking slowly, wobbling slightly as her systems were still recovering from the recent orgasm. She knelt down, putting her clothes back on starting with her panties, then her skirt, then bra. She took a look at her friends, Morishige was now fucking Seiko from behind, reaching around her, groping her breasts.

The look of enjoyment on Seiko's face was something Naomi had never seen. Naomi shrugged off the jealousy, putting her top back on. Her sailor uniform felt comfortable and warm on her skin.

Meanwhile Morishige pounded into Seiko, as she yelped every single time, pushing him closer. One of his hands on her left breast, the other on her ass. He thrust a few more times, slowing down to take a breather. Seiko giggled, backing herself onto him to keep it going. After a few pants, Morishige started thrusting again. He felt himself close.

Seiko could feel him hitting her G-spot once again, was she going to climax once again? Sex with guys wasn't as bad as she had originally thought during her life. The man behind her thrust a few last times, filling the ghostly figure in front of him, with a warm thick goo. The sensation of this sent Seiko over the edge, unbelievably climaxing once again, moaning loudly as she popped off of the end of his dick. Lying down on the floor, feeling as though she just wanted to go to sleep, even though she couldn't sleep,  
ever.

Morishige stumbled for a moment before regaining his composure. Turning to find his clothes. Seiko breathed shallowly on the floor, looking up at the ceiling with a blank look on her face, her neutral look slowly twitched into a smile. Realizing that she had just had her first sexual encounter, and it was with Naomi and Morishige, two of her best friends. She got up, walking to the clothes pile, along with Morishige.

She purposely bent over in front of him, waving her hips slightly. Causing Morishige to stare quietly as he slipped his pants on. Naomi blushed, sighing as she realized that Seiko had one Morishige's attention for now. Seiko grinned as she slipped her panties on, sensing that Morishige was staring. He blinked, coming to his senses, and turning away with a deep blush on his face.

He slid his shirt on, then pulled his jacket on with a silence, leaving it unbuttoned for now, turning back around to see the other two dressed also. They were standing, both thinking about what had just happened with dreamy looks on their faces. Morishige noticed something immediately. Seiko's look of deep happy thought was inturrupted by a look of sadness and shock.

"Oh no!" She said, dropping to her knees.

"What is it?!" Naomi expressed, running up to Seiko. A look of worry upon her face. Morishige backed up, a look of confusion taking over him.

"I... I've wasted a lot of energy in this closed space, I need to move to another! I have to go!" She said, a tear forming in the corner of her eye. Saddened at the thought of leaving her friends by force.

Morishige watched as the two girls said their goodbyes, crying into each others shoulders. He watched as Seiko forced a passionate kiss onto Naomi. He watched as Naomi let it happen, even wrapping her arms around her friend, stroking her hair.

Morishige thought of leaving once again, but at this point, what would that achieve? Seiko broke the kiss, feeling herself slowly start to faze out of this particular closed space. She turned to Shig, lunging at him, pulling him close. Kissing him deeply, forcing her tongue into his mouth. Morishige could taste a hint of Naomi on Seiko's tongue. The two tastes were different, and odd but in a good way.

Seiko pulled away, looking innocently into his eyes, as she pulled back onto him, this time only burying her face into his shoulder, her crying muffled by him, as he rubbed her back, not exactly knowing what to do. She hugged him tightly, crying silently.

Morishige felt her grip disappearing. He opened his eyes to see Seiko slowly fazing out of existence. A horrified look on her face, as tears free fell from her face. She let out a whimper as she outright disappeared. Leaving Naomi and Morishige in the room, alone. Both of them had no idea how to react to this situation.

"We... We should get going..." Morishige let out, turning to the door slowly.


	6. How Much she Loves you?

Morishige and Naomi walked silently through the hallways, unsure of where to go next, both in an awkward silence. Were... Were they dating now? Neither could say either way. They were just thankful to be in each other's presence. Morishige led Naomi down a flight of stairs, where could they go next? Morishige knew he could no longer take the... Take the pictures. Naomi would be afraid of him. He still couldn't believe it... Mayu... Mayu was dead... She possessed Naomi just to be with him one last time. He felt stupid for never making a move on Mayu back in the real world.

He stopped in the hallway, looking at his feet, he sighed. Before continuing on before Naomi had a chance to ask what was wrong. He didn't want to have to think about her right now. Sure, he... He had... complicated emotions about her right now, but he had always loved Mayu, it's hard to just get over it. Naomi... She was nice, and he figured that she was all that mattered now. He had to get her out alive, no matter the cost. He already let one defenseless girl die, he was going down before he let another.

He peeked at Naomi from the corner of his eye, she was walking awkwardly, almost as if she was limping. "Are... Are... You okay?" Morishige asked, noticing the limp like walk.

"I'm fine... It just... Feels weird walking right after... You know..." Naomi said, completely embarrassed. She didn't understand why she felt this way, minutes ago, he was viewing every. Single. Inch. of her body, there was literally nothing left for him to imagine. This only made her more embarrassed.

"Oh..." Morishige went back to walking, deep in thought about his current situation. Naomi thought that she had said something wrong, and went back to walking silently. A sullen look on her face. They passed a few more doors, Morishige suddenly knew... Exactly where he wanted to go. He walked into the right wing lobby. The door leading to the other building sat in front of him. Naomi caught up to him, looking over his shoulder, she didn't know exactly where he was leading her, she really didn't want to go back to that building. Seiko... Even if she had just seen Seiko's ghost, and even had a threesome with her, she still felt guilty about Seiko's death, she bet that she hated her, and was angry about Naomi being irrational before her death.

She was worried that Seiko was somehow bitter at Naomi, maybe she only fucked Morishige to get Naomi jealous, because if she was going for that, she was successful. She felt guilty as all hell about her best friend's death, she felt as if she wanted to cry, she wanted to do a do-over in time, to make a few different choices in her life, but that was impossible. Time had sealed Seiko's fate, and it made Naomi sad beyond belief.

Her best friend was dead.

Morishige opened the door, revealing the outside. Rain everywhere, creating puddles everywhere. He started towards the other door, not saying a word to Naomi. He opened the door slowly, looking into the hallway. There were holes everywhere, and a few dead bodies of other students. He resisted the shameful urge to pull out his phone. Instead walking up to the bodies, and taking the student IDs. If he made it out of here, he had to turn them into the police. Their families HAD to know.

Despite wishing to take pictures of the corpses, he wished to bring them justice, he wasn't THAT much of a monster. He wanted their families to not have to suffer. He looked at the first name on the student IDs.

Mitsuki... aaand Nari... 11th grade, and 7th grade... Both bodies looked fresh, Mitsuki seemed to have been stabbed, and Nari seemed to have been struck in the back with a blunt object. It was a shame, both of the girls looked beautiful... Even in death... He turned away. That Nari girl... Only 7th grade, she was 13... Such a shame to have died in such a way, so early.

Morishige took another step. If he remembered correctly, Mayu was near the infirmary. Where was that again? He quickly remembered, stepping towards the door on the other side of the room. He opened the door, peering inside. He saw the infirmary from where he was standing, swinging the door open, running down the hall. Where was she?

"Mayu..." Morishige let out, staring at the splatter on the wall as he turned the corner. He dropped to his knees, staring at it. Only a few minutes before, he dug through it and found a small bag, and gave it to Shinozaki and Kishinuma... Shinozaki and Kishinuma? They were around here somewhere, right? They had to be, once the two groups reunited, the only people to find left, were Ms. Yui, Satoshi, and his little sister, though he doubted she'd want to see him again, he KINDA chased her around a bit. He had no ill intentions of course, he just wanted to feel as though he was in control. Not the victim for once.

He stared at the body, only about an hour before had he rummaged his hands through it, enjoying the texture... Now... He knew how badly he fucked up, how much Mayu should of hated him. He sniffled, letting a manly tear escape from his tear duct, he pushed his glasses back up, as to see the body in full detail. He heard Naomi catch up to him, she was now standing behind him.

"This... This is Suzumoto?" Naomi asked, remembering when Seiko had stepped in it. Morishige nodded silently. Turning to Naomi with a grim look on his face.

"I'm keeping you alive, Nakashima, no matter the cost." He said flatly. Standing up, viewing the body one last time before continuing on down the hallway, doing his best not to step in the meat. Naomi did the same, almost hyperventilating at the sight, and smell of the splatter that they once called 'Suzumoto'. It was a grim thought, one that neither Morishige, or Naomi had ever thought of before this night.

Morishige continued, no longer wishing to be near the sight, where could he go? Last time he talked to the two, they were trying to appease the spirits, they mentioned that once they were done, everyone would exist in the same closed space. Had they already finished? Because if they had, the two's best bet was to search for the others. He assumed that they were already done, so he decided that he and Naomi should start looking for the others.

"We shoul-" He started to say as he turned a corner, and clunked straight into someone, or something. He kicked away from what ever it was, pushing himself back across the floor, before looking up to see Shinozaki rubbing her head, Yoshiki behind her. So they DID fuse the closed spaces together. "Oh." He expressed happily, relieved it wasn't the 'hammer man.'

"Oh Morishige, we're glad to see you, we've got good news and bad news..." Yoshiki said, helping Shinozaki to her feet, before she pushed him away. "We managed to seal all of the closed spaces, bad news, we still need to appease the last ghost to be able to return home..."

Naomi walked around the corner excitedly, hearing more voices. Ayumi saw her and was almost disappointed, she didn't like Naomi at all, Satoshi was only for Naomi, never even looked at her.

"Nakashima!" Yoshiki expressed, "Are you okay?" He took a step forward, worried about the girl.

"I'm... I'm fine man," She said, getting into her 'bro-ish' attitude because of Yoshiki. The two always acted like bros even though they were different genders. "Just a little..." She stopped, they... They didn't even know about Seiko!

"Seiko... She's dead..." Naomi let out, staring at the two. Yoshiki looked a bit startled, a bit of hope in his soul breaking, him and Seiko always had a weird relationship, with her sexually harassing him, and everyone else, but he didn't mind all that much, she was pretty cute... Ayumi looked heartbroken, even though she only worried at the moment about Satoshi, hearing about another death was just the icing on the 'go fuck yourself' cake.

"Oh..." Yoshiki let out... "We... We should travel together, once we find out a way out of here, we're going to need everyone rounded up..." He muttered. Naomi agreed, wanting to be around more friends, it made her feel safe. Morishige just nodded. He could tell it, in Ayumi's eyes. She was scared of him, he loved it to no end. As the group walked,  
she'd check over her shoulders to look at him, she'd stand in front of Yoshiki, almost as if she was trying to hide from Morishige. Every time she looked at him with scared,  
paranoid eyes, he'd just stare back, with a smirk, and she'd quickly look away.

Thinking deeper on the situation, Morishige realized how fucked up he really was, but he didn't care, he was enjoying scaring that little BITCH. He never really liked her, and seeing the way she treated his best friend, Kishinuma, just put her in that spot. He didn't care if Kishinuma liked her, she was so mean to him and for no reason. It truly pissed Morishige off. Naomi saw the stares from Ayumi towards Morishige, and was starting to wonder if something had happened between the two earlier...

Morishige turned to Naomi, giving a sly smirk. Ayumi caught that, turning to see the two exchanging happy looks. She grinned, turning around. Satoshi was hers now, he wasn't gonna like this...


	7. The Party

Morishige followed the group, trailing closer to Yoshiki. "Hey man," He whispered to Yoshiki, "Mayu's dead... Right?"

Yoshiki was almost shocked by the words, he had found out that his precious Mayu had died, yet he was so calm? "Er... Y-Yeah..." Yoshiki whispered back. Morishige nodded much to his friend's surprise. No reaction at all? Morishige didn't seem right in the head, either that or something happened to him that made him think like that.

"It's a shame..." He whispered, a glint of sadness in his eyes. "I should have realized sooner... I'm er... Sorry for scaring you and Shinozaki... I wasn't really in my right mind..." He looked away from his friend, he had been through a lot with him. He remembered a party that had happened only a few weeks before this. The mental scars from that party were still fresh in his mind, and he felt something drop in his stomach as he remembered that Seiko and Mayu were dead.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Yoshiki lead the group back to his house for the get together, they had never done anything like this, but everyone was sure that it was going to be fun. He opened the front door, allowing everyone inside. Mayu, Satoshi, Morishige, Seiko, Naomi, Ayumi and Yoshiki walked in in that order. No one was uncomfortable. It seemed very homely. Yoshiki turned around and joked.

"Are you not entertained?!" He asked loudly. Spreading his arms. Making most of the group giggle, and the rest of them grinned. "So uh... What're we doing?" Yoshiki asked immediately, rubbing his hands together.

"Do you have any snacks?" Naomi asked, feeling a bit hungry, no one had eaten since lunch hour, it was now about 4:30.

"Er... Yeah!" Yoshiki said, being a good host of course. He walked into the kitchen, shuffling through several pantries, opening his refridgorater. Purposely skipping over the several bottles of beer, not wanting to give that sort of mood to their get together. He grabbed the plate of fruit he had saved for this ocassion, and also bringing several jugs of soda for the girls, knowing how much Naomi and Seiko had gotten addicted to the 'chocolate soda' that they had only drank once, being a US import, it was very hard to get their hands on it, luckily, he had managed. He grinned, handing the jug of the chocolate soda to Seiko, whose eyes lit up, almost hugging the jug.

"NAOMI!" She shouted, holding up the soda like the baby lion in the Lion King movie. Naomi gasped, missing it just as much as Seiko did. They only ever managed to get their hands on it once, and it. Was. Amazing. Yoshiki did this for them? What a nice guy. Although he looked like a delinquint, he was much nicer than any of them could ever imagine.

"THANKS KISHI-KUN!" Seiko almost screamed, using a new nickname for him she had made up on the spot. Latching onto him by the waist. This brought Yoshiki's mind to the question he had always thought. Wasn't Seiko lesbian? He always had thought that Seiko was one of the cutest girls in their class... Besides Shinozaki of course, but... Shinozaki was all about Satoshi, so he had to think of other options.

Just his luck, the two girls he liked the most were either A.) Crushing on his best friend. B.) Or possibly lesbian.

He sighed wrapping his arms around her as well, 'fuck it' he thought. 'might as well' Seiko was so excited she squeezed tighter until Yoshiki coughed, and let go. He coughed a bit after wards.

"Oh... Sorry Kishinuma!" She worried, reaching a hand out for him. He laughed, waving her away as everyone started conversing. Morishige and Mayu were talking alone on the couch. Satoshi and Naomi were sitting on the floor, awaiting for Seiko to come back with the soda. Ayumi sat in the kitchen, staring at Satoshi every now and then. She pretended to be sitting on her phone, going through a social media site or something, but in reality, she was just staring at Satoshi.

Kishinuma got up on his own, still thanking Seiko for offering though. She nodded, turning around to pick up the soda. He looked over momentarily, not realizing Seiko was bending over until he got a full view of her up-skirt. Her panties clearly visible to him, her ass and pussy clearly outlined in her tight underwear. Yoshiki looked away, respecting privacy, but the memory of the image stuck in his mind. His face turning a bit red.

Seiko grinned, knowing full well what Kishinuma had seen, ah how much she loved teasing the guys. She wasn't lesbian of course, definately Bi, but not lesbian. Her main love was her best friend Naomi, but... She had to admit... Kishinuma and Morishige were... Amazing guys... The tough part of it was both of them thought she was a homosexual, so she never really got that sort of attention from either of them, and Satoshi... Wasn't really her type.

Seiko was starting to realize that Naomi would never like her back in the same way, so Seiko realized that she should start going after someone else... Maybe Kishinuma? He didn't like anyone, as far as she knew. She WOULD go after Morishige, but Mayu was sorta his thing. Kishinuma seemed like her best choice, plus he was... So nice to  
everyone, and all he got for it was a ton of shit. She should reward him. How though? She was kinda saving herself for a long time boyfriend, and she didn't even know if Yoshiki liked her back.

She stood back up, peering over her back to see Kishinuma with a large blush on his face, looking the other way. 'Yup' She thought, 'He saw' She made sure to move her hips a bit more than usual as she walked over with the soda, just in case Yoshiki looked back.

Which he did of course. He immediately looked away. Oh how he wished he could have Shinohara. Shinozaki was a lost cause, and he was starting to realize that. She would never like him back and it bothered him to no end. He heard the trio enjoying the chocolate soda as he walked slowly to the couch. Where Morishige and Mayu were.

"Ey, man." Yoshiki said quietly. "Got any ideas for a... a game or whatever?" He wanted to do something that involved the whole group.

"Er... I-spy?" Morishige asked, a nervous grin on his face. "Tag?"

"Dude, no." Yoshiki said flatly, Morishige chuckling under his breath. Mayu sat next to him, her head resting on his shoulder. She giggled as Morishige offered two playground games.

"Oh my god, it's sooo good~" Seiko shouted as she poured a bunch of the soda into her mouth, running all over her tongue. Yoshiki avoided looking, yet Morishige and Mayu stared over his shoulder, Morishige immediately looked away, a red tint appearing on his face. Mayu kept staring, a shocked look on her face.

"You know, I would look behind me, but your faces tell me not to." Yoshiki joked. He had no idea what Shinohara was doing behind him, but based on Morishige and Mayu's reactions, it was probably super sexual.

"How can she do things like that around friends? She... Has no shame..." Mayu whispered. Yoshiki sighed, hopefully she wasn't making a mess, he hated cleaning up.

"Care... To explain to me what she's doing?" Yoshiki asked, slightly worried. Morishige and Mayu shook their heads. Yoshiki sighed, turning his head slightly to see the other side of his small apartment.

He stared for a moment, his mind taking in the sight.

Over on the other side, Shinohara must've spilled a bit of the soda on her shirt, as now she had just rubbed it all in, making her shirt mostly transparent, her bra clearly visible through her shirt, now she was just flirting with Naomi and Satoshi, making both of them extremely uncomfortable as she used her arms to squeeze her breasts together. She looked over for just a moment, winking to Yoshiki, who immediately looked away.

Just Seiko being Seiko, he assumed. He turned back to the two. "Er... What about the oldies like spin the bottle and truth or dare?" Morishige asked, though he wasn't the type to compete in those types of things, he was suggesting it so Yoshiki would have more options.

"Why don't we all play a ga-" Naomi stopped, burping loudly. "A game..." She was obviously embarrassed. Seiko giggled at her friends embarrassing moment. They had just downed the entire jug.

"What type of game, Nakashima?" Ayumi perked up, the idea of playing spin the bottle and getting to kiss Satoshi sparked her interest.

"I don't know maybe like s-" Naomi started.

"OH! OH! Spin the bottle!" Seiko shouted, inturrupting her friend. Seiko thought of all the awkward fun that could arise. Maybe even Morishige and Yoshiki would kiss. That'd be super kawaii!

"I'm up for it!" Naomi peeked at Satoshi, the thought of kissing him made her... For a lack of a better term, 'turned on'.

"Me too!" Ayumi called, raising her hand, she also looked lustfully at Satoshi.

"Er... I guess..." Satoshi said, embarrassed, though he was up for it, he didn't want to have to kiss any of his male classmates.

"I'm up for anything..." Yoshiki mumbled, getting up off the couch, true, he was up for anything, he looked momentarily at every girl in the room. He didn't want to have to kiss Mayu or Naomi... Even though they were both very pretty, he didn't like them in THAT way. Even if they were both super nice to him.

Mayu and Morishige sat there, thinking about whether or not they should do it. Morishige finally just sighed. "Ah to hell with it, why not?" He pushed himself off the couch.  
Leaving Mayu.

She gasped, realizing she was the only one left not about to play. "Wait up Shig!" She jumped off the couch, running over to join the others. She sat down in the circle, looking at Yoshiki who dropped an empty beer bottle in the middle.

"Wow, Kishinuma." A judgemental Ayumi said flatly. Only to get an elbow in the side from Mayu.

"Oh come on, don't judge him Shinozaki, he's a guy, living alone, disowned by his family, if I were him, I'd be drinking too." Mayu said quietly. Kishinuma smiled at the girl,and she smiled back. She was the nicest girl he had ever met, and he thanked her for that.

"Er... Thanks Suzumoto." He said, slightly embarrassed. Ayumi just scoffed, not wishing to look at the delinquint. Kishinuma swore mentally, maybe he should've taken the extra time to search for an empty pop bottle instead of grabbing the first one he saw.

"Ok, let's start!" Shinohara shouted, grabbing the bottle and spinning it. "I'll go first!"

The bottle spun for a couple of seconds, but it felt like much longer. The anticipation could have driven them mad...

Suzumoto gasped and swore, not actually though, she couldn't speak such foul language. She muttered a fake curse word that she made up. Leaning forward towards Shinohara. Seiko grinned, leaning forward and letting Mayu peck her on the lips. Mayu's soft lips touching hers. The two shuddered as they touched. The sensation was alien to the both of them.

Morishige's face of approval could not be more approved.

Mayu awkwardly grabbed the bottle, spinning it once more. Her embarrassed face was turned even more red as she realized that Morishige was watching. The bottle looked as though it would stop on Yoshiki. Mayu sighed, getting ready to kiss the tough looking boy. She wasn't THAT against it, of course, Yoshiki was nice, and attractive, but she liked Morishige, and nothing could stop that.

It went over a few more inches than she thought it would, stopping on Morishige. Mayu perked up. Yoshiki grinned, knowing how much Morishige liked Mayu. Mayu smiled awkwardly, leaning forward and waiting for the taller boy to peck her on the cheek.

To her surprise, Morishige turned her head, kissing her straight on the lips. Her eyes widened, then settled as she slowly closed them again. Enjoying the kiss. She pulled back, realizing that everyone was watching. Morishige wiped his lips, them being wet from Mayu's saliva. Morishige smiled, looking at Mayu once more, as he spun the bottle again. Seiko and Naomi were d'awwing. "Sooo cute!" They both expressed, squeeling.

The bottle stopped on Satoshi. Goddamnit. Satoshi just laughed, grumbling into his hands. "Aw... NO!" Protested Morishige, laughing. He wasn't homophobic, he didn't think that kissing a guy would be gross, he just didn't find it attractive in any way. Satoshi stopped grumbling into his hands, an awkward smile on his face.

"Come 'ere." Satoshi said quietly.

"No." The other boy protested, as Yoshiki rolled around laughing.

"I'm not that ugly am I?" Satoshi asked, a fake sad expression on his face, before he chuckled a bit.

"Goddamnit, Mochida." Morishige said quietly. Leaning forward. Satoshi leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek.

"No! On the lips!" Seiko laughed. "Tis the rules!" Both of the boys groaned. Morishige tilting his head so he would be facing Satoshi instead of his cheek facing him.

It was a quick peck, but both of the boys recoiled back, wiping their lips. "I never want to do that again!" Morishige laughed.

Satoshi laughed, wiping the Morishige off his lips, then grabbing the bottle once more, spinning it. It took everyone a few seconds to stop laughing at what had just happened. When they all opened their eyes again, they realized that the bottle was once again pointing at Shinohara. She grinned, she was sitting next to Satoshi, so she immediately started to lean on him. Sparking a bit of jealousy in both Naomi and Ayumi.

Satoshi gave her a quick peck on the lips, but when he tried to pull away, she latched onto him, holding him there as he frantically tried to get her off of him. He felt her tongue poking at his lips, but figured that was going to far. He finally pushed her away, gasping.

Shinohara giggled, rolling a bit on the floor, her smile returning to her usual 'cat like' grin.

"Jesus H Christ." Satoshi said silently, gasping for air. It had been the first time he had been kissed like... THAT. Why couldn't it have been Naomi? Why!? Shinohara grabbed the bottle, laughing she spun it weakly, it only going in a half circle, landing on Naomi.

Naomi sighed, leaning forward, pecking Seiko on the lips, who looked as if she could almost faint, the soft feeling of Naomi's lips on hers sparked a fire in her brain.

Naomi blushed, grabbing the bottle and spinning it once more, it going in about two circles before slowing down... Pointing at the class rep. Shinozaki swore mentally. Leaning over without complaining out loud. She embarrassingly leaned forward, Naomi kissing her on the lips, the feeling sending a shock down Ayumi's spine. She wasn't a lesbian at all, not even bi, but the feeling of the kiss still sent her into an 'active' state.

The two leaned back, both blushing. Seiko finally regained her senses, sitting up to see Ayumi spinning the bottle. She had missed Ayumi and Nakashima's kiss, awww. The bottle spun a bit, after a few seconds, slowed down on Yoshiki. Yoshiki's mind went off like a firework, and Ayumi's... Like an atomic bomb. She swore mentally again, peeking over once again towards Satoshi.

Ayumi leaned forward, scoffing, closing her eyes so she could imagine it was anyone but the delinquint. Yoshiki grinned, kissing her for a good second or two before pulling back. It was magical.

For her, the sensation was good yes, but her mind couldn't get over who it was. She liked Satoshi... Right? She meant...Sure, Kishinuma was... Dreamy to say the least... But her personality and his just didn't go together.

Ayumi stayed there for a few seconds before she realized that the kiss was over, opening her eyes suddenly and immediately turning a deep shade of pink, as she sat back. She peeked once more, but this time not at Satoshi, no, She glanced at Kishinuma, who was preparing to spin the bottle once more. She didn't know how she felt about the boy, but the butterflies in her stomach told her something, she didn't quite understand what it was trying to say though.

Kishinuma grinned, spinning the bottle once more. The entire time it spun, all he could think about was his crushes with Shinohara, and Shinozaki. Shinozaki definately seemed less into it, so he decided he should focus on Shinohara.

The bottle slowed down, landing directly on Morishige, who looked up to Yoshiki with a 'nope' face.

"Come here sweet-cheeks." Kishinuma joked with a forced deep voice. Making the girls giggle, and Satoshi chuckle. Morishige scooted back as Yoshiki closed in on him.

"NO." He said once more, holding a hand out.

"YES." Kishinuma joked.

"NO." He denied.

"It's going to happen whether you like it or not!" Seiko laughed, rolling around on the floor.

Kishinuma grabbed Morishige, pulling him towards him. "NONONONONO." Protested Morishige.

"JUST SHUT UP AND KISS ME, FOOL!" Joked Kishinuma, everyone else in the room dying.

"WHY ME!?" Morishige screamed, as if it was his dying breath.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Morishige sighed, mentally laughing at the memories, yet that was only about a month ago, so the wounds were still fresh. A tear almost came to his eye as he remembered Mayu... And now she was dead. He remembered Seiko... And now she was dead. He hoped that no one else would fall victim... Well... Maybe not Shinozaki... He didn't care much for her.

He looked back at her, catching her staring at him with a scared glint in her eyes. She immediately looked away, not making eye contact with the taller boy. He grinned. Yes.  
He was going to enjoy this.

******Author's Note: Hey, sorry for not making any real progress with the story this chapter, it's just I've always wanted to do one of those types of stories (Spin the bottle/truth or dare) and I didn't feel like making an entire new story from it, so I decided to throw in this as an extra background story. **


End file.
